Hannah Benley (old)
Hannah Benley is one of the main characters in The Revolution television series, and book series. She was once sided with The Revolution, but after some revelations, she decided to help out Catherine Price. Hannah was once a human, but was killed on the nineteenth episode of the first season. She was killed by Janet Cartech, a Hunter who wanted The Revolution's blood. Hannah was later brought back to life by Arkas Grigori; she came back as an angel. She was with The Revolution for 2 and a half years. She was also in a relationship with Daniel Grigori, from season two, but they broke up in the sixteenth episode of the fourth season. During the fourth season, it was revealed that she had been helping Catherine by giving her information on The Revolution. As of the fifth season, she became the Peacemaker, a beautiful fairy-like creature with strong magical abilities, who uses her way of deals to get what she wants. Biography Hannah was originally a Human, and was born and raised in Scotland. She has a younger sister, and two parents, however they have no significance in the story. After her death in Dying Beside You, being stabbed by Janet Cartech, she was brought back to life as an angel, by Arkas Grigori. She has been with The Revolution since then, but it is later revealed, in the fourth season, that she had been helping Catherine since Sword and Cross. How that came about has not been stated yet, but it is stated in the books. As of the fifth season, Hannah became openly affiliated with Catherine Price, and became the Peacemaker. Series Season 1 Hannah made her first appearance in the pilot episode of The Revolution. She first came across as a shy and vulnerable girl, but over the episodes, she broke out of her shell and became more involved with other characters. She quickly made friends with Annabelle Alter, another girl at Sword and Cross, the school where she was sent to, and the two hit it off. She also became fast friends with Roland Sparks and Ariane Alter, who were also friends with Annabelle. Hannah shared an intense relationship with Daniel Grigori and his brother Cam, as they had arguments with a boy whom Hannah was very close with, Mason Gellar. As Hannah comes out of her shell, she realizes there is something very weird about her new friends and it's not long before she is roped into their big secret. She is ultimately killed during a confrontation, which also resulted in the "death" of Mason, but was brought back to life by Arks Grigori. After the others inform Hannah of Mason's accident, Hannah decides to head stay with The Revolution. Season 2 During the second season, Hannah struggles to come to terms with her new life state, and turns to Mr Harris to help her out. He offers her a deal, which she blatantly accepts, not understanding the terms. Hannah is also enrolled into a Nephilim school where she meets two Nephilim teenagers; Shelby and Miles. It's not long before The Revolution find out about her siding with Hell, and joining the Inner Serpents, which causes a partial tear in their friendship. Hannah also befriends another Inner Serpent, Brad, who was assigned by Lucifer to help her transition into becoming an Inner Serpent. This season also marks the season which Hannah and Daniel started a relationship. Season 3 The third season's main plot-line is about the Cartech's, and them finding out about Hannah's "miraculous recovery" from the stab wound Janet gave her in season one. Hannah spends the first few episodes with Shelby and Miles, hoping they would be able to help her control her Serpent, Loretta. It's not long, however, before Hannah is roped back into The Revolution, after learning from a worried Nephilim teacher that Gabbe, Molly and Annabelle were all abducted by Janet Cartech. The rest of the season focuses on The Revolution aiming to get the three girls back. Hannah and Daniel also have a couple of misunderstandings, but are able to make-up afterwards. Season 4 The fourth season is centralized on Hannah, and how secretive she had been recently. The Revolution set up a ploy to figure out what Hannah is up to, but they come back with nothing. It's soon revealed that Hannah has been working with Catherine, an angel who was believed to be deceased, who also happens to be Lucinda's sister, and Daniel's former love. Lucifer is the one to break the news to The Revolution, who track Hannah down, and find her with Catherine; which sets their minds. During the season 4 finale, Catherine reveals her plans for Hannah to The Revolution. Hannah also kills the former Peacemaker, a powerful fairy-like creature who can grant people their deepest wants, for a price. Catherine, however, abruptly admits she has a better plan for Hannah, and gains control of her. Hannah isn't affected by this. The fourth season marks the final season where Hannah is a main character. She is now a regular character, as of the fifth season. Season 5 So far, Hannah has appeared in two episodes of the fifth season. She is set to be in the 5a finale, and according to sources, she is set to be in six episodes of the second half of the fifth season. Appearances (88/97) Season 1 = (20/20) *Pilot *Detention in the Graveyard *Promises *That Broken Statue *Chess Pieces *Dressing Up *Tales of Regret *Intuition Kicks In *My Morals Are Better *Dodging You *Purple Tulips *Werewolf Movie Marathon *I Remember *The Pool In The Church *Knowing Me, Knowing You *The Cartech Legacy *Secrets *Deal With It *Dying Beside You *Rest In Peace |-|Season 2 = (20/20) *Adjusting *Let's Fly *School for Nephilim *Wingless Lucinda *First Date *Arkas' Request *The First Serpent *Ms Know It All *Lucifer Talks *Loretta *Not In My House *Parental Control *The Basement *Anger, How Bitter You Are *Damned Reality *Serpent Business *Riddles *Trust Is More Powerful Than Love *A Memorial For A Lone Werewolf *A Final Decision |-|Season 3 = (22/22) *No Funny Business *Dead with Debts *Not Without Him *Amuse Me *Under Seize *Witches and Wonders *The Three Who We Must Save *Dealing with Business *Don't *Three Little Words *Plan A *Creepy Crawlers *Plan turns to Action *The Devil And His Purpose *Those Damn Witches! *Here Lies You *Control Your Serpent *Watch Out For Love *Saved *Your Last Chance *Offer Up, Dear Kindred One *Free Hot Dogs all-round! |-|Season 4 = (24/24) *The Deck *Double The Pain *Secrets, Lies & Missing Angels *Lucifer & Lucinda *Slow Moves Like A Sleuth *66 x 66 *Fire In Your Heart *Leaving Small Notes Is My New Hobby *Dealing With The Cartechs *Following The Serpent *What If *All For You *Bring Me Home *Life With Her *Happy Holidays From The Grigori Family! *Lucifer's Request *Fallout *Broken Hearts, Lost Love & Hidden Doors *What Now? *The Revolution Reforms *Your Most Desired Object *Run & Hide *Follow Me, Part 1 *Follow Me, Part 2 |-|Season 5 = (2/10) *Joel and Amy *Explode, Dear Angels Category:The Revolution Category:Characters from The Revolution Category:Members of The Revolution Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Characters with allies Category:Characters with enemies Category:Characters who have died Category:Angels sided with Hell Category:Characters who have appeared in all books Category:Female characters Category:Characters born in the 21st Century Category:Inner Serpents Category:Fanfiction Category:Single characters Category:First season character Category:Second season character Category:Third season character Category:Fourth season character Category:Fifth season character